Irina and Paul
This article focuses on the interactions between Irina and Paul Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame When Irina walked to join the rest of the contestants, Chris stared at her with a slack-jawed expression. Paul exited the bus and was also distracted by Irina's appearance and joined Chris in gaping at her. He didn't look away until Chris snapped out of it and began to introduce him. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Paul and Irina were among the first seven contestants lining up to shoot their arrows. When Paul saw that Irina had no idea how to set up her bow and arrow, he volunteered to help her. When she gave him the bow, he found that his hands were sweaty because she made him so nervous. He fixed the arrow and handed it back to her, asking her if she'd ever done this before. Irina said no, but she was sure that he had. He confirmed it, and she said she was glad that they will at least have one hit guaranteed. When they were the only two who hit their targets, they high fived.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star Paul mentioned to Allison that he was downstairs with Irina and Robert before Avery's yelling made it impossible to talk. When Paul was on the lighting beam talking to Angel, he secretly watched Irina at the makeup counters with Robert. Robert noticed him, though, and pointed him out to Irina, who smiled. Paul looked away in an attempt to hide his blush. Sing Your Heart Out When she was teasing Angel and Isaac about their friendship, Allison mentioned that they were just as in love as Paul and Irina, though Paul exclaimed that their relationship wasn't like that. Allison disagreed. When Camille got hot sauce in her eye during the challenge, Paul, Irina, and Cara accompanied her to the first aid trailer. When they returned, Allison and Angel ran into them frightened by Camille's behavior. All three did not believe their frantic explanation, and Irina and Paul left to find Avery and Isaac. Angel and Allison tried to follow, though the model and Boy Scout abandoned them because they sounded crazy. We All Fall Down Paul helped Irina pack her belongings and carried most of her bags down the hall to Cara's room. He asked her if she would miss all of her privacy, though she said comforting Cara was more important. Paul mentioned that she would have to share a bathroom with Isaac, and Irina stated that the slacker would have to see her as more than "a toy". Paul continued complaining about how Isaac would treat her as they walked down the hallway, only shutting up when Irina said he was cute when he was jealous. Paul accompanied her inside the room to try and help Cara. He got the nature lover ice cream, though he was asked to stay when he returned. The model and Boy Scout tried to make conversation to avoid making Cara feel awkward, though when they brought up Avery it accidentally caught her attention. They tried to lie when Cara mentioned Isaac, though Irina didn't quite understand Cara's viewpoint on the relationship as well as Paul did. Fire Insults at Will When Irina was running away from Victor, Ophelia, and Donna, she ran straight into Paul. He caught her before she could fall, though when they made eye contact he awkwardly released her. She tried to get him to run, but he pulled her down to dodge the incoming paintballs. Irina froze up when the three Emmys approached them with their guns up, but Paul was quick to react and shot Ophelia and Victor. He told them to leave and helped the model up, all while keeping his gun pointed at Donna. He waited for the model to clean herself off before telling Donna he would give her a ten second head start. When Irina claimed that was generous, he changed it to five seconds. They watched in horror as Donna fell down the hill, though Irina changed Paul's focus when she thanked him for saving her. He claimed that saving a beautiful girl from danger was a goal in his life, saying that he would happily protect her through the rest of the challenge. She took this offer. They stayed together until they were alerted by Chris's announcement that they were part of the final four and would have to participate in a showdown in front of the jailhouse. Paul was confident that nobody could out-shoot them, though Irina corrected him, saying that nobody could out-shoot him. When they found that their opponents weren't fighting fair and were hiding, Paul instantly went into defense mode. He was so distracted with protecting Irina that he was shot by Risty, though he eliminated her in the process. Chris demanded the eliminated contestants get off the battlefield, and Irina began to panic without Paul to protect her. He assured her that she could win. Irina tried to use Paul as inspiration, keeping him in mind as she shot blindly at her opponent. She managed to eliminate Sebastian, and then stated in the confessional that she would need to start taking Paul seriously. Teeth When Minerva asked Paul who he thought was his most attractive teammate for her blog, Monique already knew what his answer would be. Paul smiled, saying that Irina was a model. Later when they were assigned their cards, Donna mentioned to Irina that she was paired up with Paul. She suggested that they switch so she could pay him back for protecting her in the last challenge. The model agreed to swap once Chris said it was okay. When Paul found his way to unlock his room, he was shocked to find that Irina was there. He tried to act like a vampire, but she didn't think he was convincing enough. Irina pulled him close and said that they were going to put on a show like Edmund Sullen. When he questioned what that meant, she said they were going to make out, and then did so. Irina stated in the confessional that she saw kissing an attractive girl as a reward for him. When they were eventually done kissing, Irina emerged from the room casually. Paul, on the other hand, was in a daze and still red faced. He fixed his shirt and followed her in silence, which he found awkward but she found funny. They stopped to try and help Avery, though all she let them do was hold her shoes. Flashing Lights When Avery started to tease her about kissing Paul in the last episode, Irina claimed that it was for the challenge. She stated it was for his benefit and that it was her method of saying thank you. When Avery continued to make fun of her, Irina added that she had fun with it and that Paul was a good kisser. Later, Paul explained to Irina that he had a fear of flashing lights, and asked her to help him through the challenge because she was good with cameras. She agreed to stay with him. Irina linked hands with Paul on the red carpet, trying to keep his focus away from the lights. He claimed that he owed her, and she said she'd tell him if she thought of anything she wanted. She took control for an interview while he kept himself distracted by looking for Allison in the crowd. Irina got his attention again when the interviewer asked him about the gender imbalance. He stated he hadn't really noticed, which the interviewer claimed was because he "only had eyes for Irina". She questioned why they were so close that night, which Irina responded with an intentionally seductive answer. Thirteen Paul and Irina had let Sebastian lead them away from the zombies. While the gambler kept a level head, the model and do-gooder were on edge the entire night. They questioned Risty about seeing her teammates die, both shocked and disbelieving at the situation. When Josh leapt from a tree in front of them, Paul and Irina were frozen in fear at the sight of him. She cowered close to Paul when the muscular zombie tried to pull her hair, and the Boy Scout reacted on instinct and accidentally punched him in the face. Irina thanked him for saving her again, calling him her "knight in shining armor". They were interrupted by more zombies emerging from the forest, and were forced to run. When throwing the relic into the water didn't get rid of the zombies, Paul and Irina panicked and hopped into a rowboat tied to the dock. They began to row away, though undead hands burst though the bottom of their boat and pulled them underwater. It appeared that they had drowned to the living competitors, though it was revealed in the explanatory video later that there had been divers under the water to give them air masks. All I Want is Revenge Irina sat on the bleachers with Avery watching the soccer game that Paul was playing in. Avery noticed that Irina was not paying attention as they talked, instead keeping all her focus on staring at Paul. Irina smiled when the all-American boy received the ball, and Avery called her out for liking him. Irina denied the claim at first, though her eyes betrayed her because she continued to watch him. She admitted to liking him a little bit. Paul looked up at her and gave her a wave, which she returned, grossing out Avery. Irina explained that she liked that he protected her and saved her so often. She then said that if they were to have a relationship it would not work out because of their different points in her life: she was a working model, which he was "just a kid". When Irina and Renata got into a fight, Paul quieted Isaac down so that he could enjoy the scene in peace. When Irina's secret was revealed, Paul tried to say something encouraging, though she shook her head to stop him. As Sebastian remarked later in the episode, Irina's and Paul's secrets were chosen to be outed because they could have a direct impact on their relationship with each other. Wolf in Teen's Clothing When Isaac pointed out that Paul was in a good position in the competition, he listed Irina as one of his allies, though the fact that she was friends with Avery made her loyalty a bit questionable. The next morning, Paul helped Irina rearrange the tables in the cafeteria, although she wouldn't tell him why. Irina asked him if the other contestants thought she looked crazy, which he denied, though when she looked away his face said otherwise. When Isaac tried to fight back when Irina wanted everyone to sit, Paul frantically mouthed for everyone to just follow the model's directions. Irina left to get cereal, and Paul advised everybody to just go along with whatever she was planning. After Avery and Allison started fighting, Irina put her head in her hands, and Paul gave her credit for trying to make peace. Paul, Irina, and Allison grouped up to search for the first clue in the challenge. When Irina wanted to check the higher branches of a tree, she suggested that Paul lift her up. He was happy to oblige, but Allison decided that Paul would boost her up instead. Trivia *Irina and Paul's relationship is one of the only attractions that has been visible since the first day of the competition. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Attractions